<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Henry Saves Charles by VicDJ203</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422842">Henry Saves Charles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicDJ203/pseuds/VicDJ203'>VicDJ203</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Henry Stickmin AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Center for Chaos Containment (Henry Stickmin), Gay Stickmen (Henry Stickmin), Gen, M/M, Post-Henry Stickmin Series: Completing the Mission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:53:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicDJ203/pseuds/VicDJ203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry knows about Charles death, even though it hasn't happened yet...?</p><p>He now has do deal with the consequences of making a new timeline and the chaos that comes with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin &amp; Henry Stickmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Henry Stickmin AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preventing the Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Im not exactly sure when it started, but I can see… I guess the best way to put it is "other worlds". I can see things that happen in an alternate world and sometimes I feel like I've lived it. The things I see aren't usually bad. Sure I get myself in trouble like always but I get in the end. What I saw today will haunt me for the rest of my life.</p><p>The Toppat Clan has been elusive ever since they got their orbital station up. I remember wanting whatever treasures they had but never having a way on board. I couldn't join them after I got their leaders arrested so I was out of luck. I heard a crash outside and say some Toppats getting away with Charles close behind. He looked over and was surprised to see me.</p><p>"Henry? I heard you died!"</p><p>We went back inside the bar and had a seat. He talked about how annoying the Toppats have been and brought up how great we worked together in the past. Something about this seemed familiar.</p><p>"What do ya say? Wanna help me take 'em out for good?"</p><p>Just then something snapped. I remembered all of this happening and what it lead to. Charles died. As much as I want to believe it's not real, I KNOW it is.</p><p>"Henry?" Charles' voice snaps me out of my daze.</p><p>I don't know what to say. If I say yes he'll die but if I say no he might ask why. What am I supposed to tell him? I can see alternate worlds where you die?! I can't say that he wouldn't believe me!</p><p>"Henry what's wrong?"</p><p>I look at him and he's blurry. I'm crying?! No! Now I have to come up with an answer!</p><p>"I…" I choke up.<br/>
I can't speak! Come on, Henry do something!</p><p>"…We can't go." I hug him and can't hold my tears back.</p><p>"W-What? Henry what's going on? What do you mean? You don't have to help me with the Toppats, it was just a suggestion."</p><p>"Promise me you won't up to that orbital station."</p><p>"Uh ok I won't. Wait-did something happen up there? Did you get up there?"</p><p>"Something like that…" I let go and wipe my face.<br/>
I hear his final words echo in my head.</p><p>"Well what happened?"</p><p>"Don't worry about it."<br/>
I want to tell him but like I said, he wouldn't believe me. Plus, I'd rather forget about it.</p><p>"Aright well I'm here for ya buddy."</p><p>"Can we… hang out for a bit? Or if you have a mission, can I come with you?"</p><p>"Sure! My mission WAS to catch those Toppats but as you saw, they got away. I gotta report back to the general but you can come with me."</p><p>I silently nod and we both stand up. I know he's not in danger but I stay close to him anyway. I keep trying to stop thinking about him dying. I can still see his tombstone in my head. I don't wanna start crying again! Being next to Charles helps since, ya know, He's not dead. But I need something to distract me! Maybe some small talk with him will help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "I Love You, Charlie"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I haven't left Charles' side for days now. I go with him on every mission and stay at his house every night. I don't know why though, he's not in danger, I prevented his death. Still, I feel like if I leave his side something bad is going to happen. </p><p>I haven't seen any of the other worlds since that day, which I'm gonna take as I good sign. I'm worried I'm getting on Charles' nerves. He's happy to spend time with me but he's starting to ask why I keep staying over. I still haven't told him why I was so upset that day, maybe I should?</p><p>Missions are getting… weird. I mean the Toppats are still on the loose but some third party keeps showing and adding to the chaos. They aren't with the Toppats, I know because they've stopped their attempts at robbery before. However, I don't think they're really on our side either? Everytime they show up, they get in the way and we can't make arrests. We asked the general about it but he said he had no idea who they were.</p><p>"Henry, we should go figure it out ourselves!" Charles gets excited.</p><p>Before I can say anything he puts his hand on my shoulder and goes on about taking them down if they won't help us. It reminds me too much of THAT day so I blurt out "No!"</p><p>"No? No like they won't help us or-"</p><p>"No I don't think looking for them is a good idea. We don't know who they are and what they'll do to us."</p><p>The general steps in. "I'm with Henry, it's too dangerous. You two should keep your focus on the Toppats, I'm sure the situation will be sorted in no time."</p><p>Charles seems a little disappointed but takes the general's word. I smile at him, trying to help, but he gives me a worried look before forcing a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Well we're back at Charles' house. He said he needs to speak to me when he gets back. I knew this would happen soon enough but I still don't know what to tell him. I feel sick, my head feels heavy and my heart is in my throat. I usual feel a different kinda of sick with Charles. I don't know why I thought that. I'm scared but why? He's not gonna hurt me and if he gets mad I deserve it, I have been overstepping my boundaries a bit.</p><p>"Ok Henry, I'm back!"</p><p>Fuck fuck fuck… He sits next to me and my heart is so loud.</p><p>"Listen, I'm worried about you. You've been acting different and, not that I don't like spending time with you but, uh, you do have your house still right?"</p><p>I feel like I'm gonna throw up. What do I say? I DO still have my house but why does the idea of going home make me wanna cry? I can't leave him hanging, say something!</p><p>"Uh yeah I still have my house."</p><p>"Oh. Is it small or… Do you just really like my house? I mean like I said, I love spending time with you. I'm just worried is all."</p><p>I can't hold it in, I start crying. I have to tell him what's going on!</p><p>"Charles…"</p><p>It takes me awhile to get the words out through my tears but I manage to explain the situation.</p><p>"I… died?!"</p><p>"Yeah… I wasn't sure if I should tell you but I don't want you to worry."</p><p>"Well everything's fine, buddy! Look, I'm not dead!"</p><p>"I'm just scared something like that might happen to you. I love you, Charlie. I don't want to leave your side."</p><p>"You… Love me?"</p><p>I look at Charles and he has the biggest, sweetest smile on his face. It makes me feel sick, kinda like before, but in a good way. I can't help but smile back.</p><p>"Of course I love you, man. I'd do anything for you."</p><p>"Aw!"</p><p>Charles gives me a big hug. It makes me feel so warm. I hug him back and instinctively give him a kiss on the cheek. I could stay like this all night.</p><p>"You can stay here as long as you want just don't keep these things from me. I promise I'll understand, even if it sounds crazy."</p><p>"Thanks, buddy. I promise."</p><p> </p><p>Another Toppat raid underway and guess who showed up. This time they showed up in these powersuits that, I'll be honest, I want. I was SO close to sneaking up on those Toppats but frihghjhfjhk! I'm still hiding in the hopes I can still get one amongst the chaos.</p><p>Yes! One of those suits just landed! Time to make my move.</p><p>"Charles, I got one!"</p><p>"A Toppat?!"</p><p>"No, one of those supersuits and the guy inside! I'm gonna fly back to you."</p><p>Charles gets the order to retreat so I follow in the mech-thing. The whole time this guy is begging me to put him down, at least I assume that's what he's saying. Between the rushing wind and jetpack, I don't think he realizes I can't hear a word he's saying.</p><p>We get back to HQ and immediately start questioning this man. The general takes it upon himself to help us.</p><p>"State your name."</p><p>"Please don't hurt me!"</p><p>"Name!"</p><p>"Mortdecai. Mortdecai Booker."</p><p>"Who do you work for, son?"</p><p>"The Center for Chaos Control. CCC for short. Can I go now?"</p><p>For some reason, the CCC sounded familiar but I can't remember ever encountering them.</p><p>"Why are you hindering military operations?!" The general continues.</p><p>"I-I don't know! We were sent to stop the chaos caused by the Toppats. I didn't know the military would be upset."</p><p>"This better not be some kind of trick."</p><p>"No I'm telling the truth! I swear!"</p><p>The general has the man taken away for further investigation and thanks us for our work.</p><p>"You boys are a fine pair. Once we have a little more information, hows about you two help with the investigation? In the meantime, take the rest of the day off."</p><p>"Thank you, General!" Charles smiled wide.</p><p> </p><p>Well that was hectic. This whole week has been that way, at least for me. I'm a little surprised Charles is just letting me stay here, guess he really likes having me around. Charles wants to know how we should spend the rest of the day. I've given it some thought and I think I know what I want.</p><p>"How about a date?"</p><p>"A date? What'd you have in mind?"</p><p>"I was thinking we could just land the helicopter somewhere and eat dinner."</p><p>"That actually sounds great! I have the perfect spot!"</p><p> </p><p>After picking up food, we land near a ledge that looks over the ocean. Something about this place is giving me deja vu but I'm not gonna bother thinking about. The sun is setting and Charles is next to me, that's all I care about right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanna do a third and final chapter but do I really need to?</p><p>Idk this might just be the setup for another AU where VH doesn't happen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Search For Ellie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This mission is bringing back memories. Infiltrating a CCC base in the desert, its the Toppat airship all over again. I'll be honest, my memories of what happened then are a little fuzzy. All my memories are a little fuzzy these days. Whatever, we're finally gonna get some answers about these people.</p><p>Charles drops me off on the roof and I use the vents to sneak in. I crawl through until I find what looks a records room. I jump down only to be grabbed by someone! Ah! I call out to Charles for help but the jerk around my neck grabs my earpiece and smashes it!</p><p>I'm dragged into a small room with a few computers and other devices. People in blue hats and uniforms are staring at me horrified. Not a pleasant feeling. My attaker lets go of my neck but holds my arms as restraint.</p><p>"My god…" Says one with shades on.<br/>"Henry Stickmin, right?"</p><p>How does he know my name?! Am I gonna die?</p><p>"There's no need to be afraid. You've caused a lot of chaos in the past. We were hoping this day wouldn't come, but you know about the multiverse don't you?"</p><p>I shook my head but I think I know exactly what he's talking about.</p><p>"Really? Then how'd you know to save your friend from dying?"</p><p>How does he know that?!</p><p>"Listen, we've been keeping track of all your adventures across the different timelines. You've always had to ability to see them but now that you've unlocked it, we're in trouble. The name's Bullet, by the way."</p><p>I'm completely lost. I gotta get out of here before he starts monologuing again.</p><p>"We think we know the cause of your power-"</p><p>Dammit! Ya know, everyone here seems scared of me… I tug my arms a bit and some of the employees, I guess, flinch. Nice! I headbutt whoever's still holding me, step of his foot, and book it out the door we came in.</p><p>"No! He's gonna do something chaotic!" I hear one employee shout.</p><p>I run through room after room, knocking stuff behind me and shoving anyone in my way. I make my way to a janitor's closet and shut myself in, funny how that works. As I'm thinking of a way out, I hear someone calling on a megaphone outside.</p><p>"We have the area surrounded! Release Henry or we will be forced to enter!"</p><p>I guess Charles had things covered. A CCC employee begs me to come out quickly and starts freaking out.</p><p>"I can't handle this, man! We got chaos at our front door step!"</p><p>I still want answers but having the military invade them seems like overkill. I run out of the room and get pointed to the front exit. I walk out slowly, making sure I don't get shot by mistake or something. Charles runs up to me and asks me 20 questions about what happened. The General give a command and soldiers start pouring into the building.</p><p>"Wait, why are they going in?!" I ask Charles.</p><p>"Well we still need information. Kinda sucks we couldn't be in and out like old times. I can't believe they tried to capture you!"</p><p>I started thinking about what that Bullet guy said. They've been watching me? Do I really have THAT much influence on these 'other timelines'? If me not stopping the Toppats is causing so much trouble than maybe I should do that.</p><p>"Charles this is going to sound crazy but I need to go to space and stop the Toppats!"</p><p>"You mean go to their station? I wanna help!"</p><p>"No! I have to go alone."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Remember what I told you? We tried together and you died! I'm not taking the risk."</p><p>"But if you know what happens, you can keep me from dying and I can still help you! Right?"</p><p>"No. If you wanna help, stay on Earth."</p><p>"But what if something happens to you?!"</p><p>"I'll be fine. I gotta go get my scooter, see ya!"</p><p>I leave in a hurry so Charles can't object anymore. More memories started popping up. A red hair girl… I was only in a jail cell with her, but I remember doing all these things with her. How can I find her? Maybe she'll help me with the Toppats? I can't think of any other reason she'd randomly show up in my mind.</p><p>I make my way back home and look up any info I can find on that girl. Ellie Rose, that name is echoing through my mind. I'm almost certain that's her name. Ah, here it is! I look her up on my laptop, she's still locked up at the wall. I guess that's where I'm heading. I don't know why, but finding her feels VERY important. Just as I'm about to leave, Charles calls me. I ignore his call and immediately feel bad. I know he's just gonna try and talk me into letting him come with. I said what I had to say, I'm not taking any chances with him.</p><p> </p><p>I'm not sure how, but I've made it to The Wall completely undetected. Getting inside will be hard enough but finding a single prisoner, I need a plan. Maybe I can pose as a guard? Just as I think that, I see a guard swapping places with another. Must be a change in shifts. This is my chance! I sneak over to the one guard standing in front of an entrance and grab him! I put him in a choke hold and wait for him to go limp, then I take his uniform. The nametag says 'Dima Pentsky', better remember that in case they call for him or something. In disguise, I enter with no objection, at least not yet. I look around for a map or computer lab or SOMETHING to help me out. I don't wanna ask anybody, I'm supposed to be a well-trained guard here. I passed by a cell and something kicked in my brain. I remember the room directly below having a computer. I make my way downstairs and lucky me, the room is empty AND the door's unlocked! I look up Ellie Rose in the prisoner list and there she is! Cell 702, I'm coming Ellie!</p><p>It's not until I'm at the cell that I realize I don't have a key. Guess I have to pick the lock. I should explain myself to Ellie first.</p><p>"Psssst"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Ellie, I'm here to break you out. I'm not actually a prison guard." I speak softly so, hopefully, no one overhears.</p><p>"Wait what?"</p><p>"You probably don't remember me but I'm gonna get you out of here. The name's Henry."</p><p>She still looks confused but seems thrilled to get out. I can't get the door open so she asks what my plan is from here. Uh… I don't really know what to do next but I'll think of something. Think… Thinking… ! There's a button to open all the cell doors on the next floor! I'll open all the cells and we'll make our way to the trucks on the roof! How could I forget about those, I busted out with one. It's hard to keep straight with all these 'new' memories.</p><p>I explain how I'm gonna get her out and her eyes light up. I tell her to wait and promise I'll be back. Something about saying that brought up a guilty feeling, like I've abandoned her even though I haven't left yet. I can't think about now I have to go! </p><p>This is the room where it happens. Door is locked. Figures. I decide to power jump up to get in through the top, it just felt right. I push the button and all hell breaks loose. Prisoners start running and fighting guards. I throw my hat and uniform jacket off, don't wanna get beat up. I run to Ellie who meets me up half way back. We head to the elevators but there's guards inside. Crap. I already ditched my uniform so no way we can blend in. I doubt we can take them down, they're probably highly trained or something. Ellie taps my shoulder and holds up two caps. Yes! We through them, the guards leave, and the elevator gets snatched by us. We're a great team! </p><p>On the roof is utter mayhem! Prisons and guards running every which way. No time to take it in though. We look around and all the trucks are busy either with runaway prisoners are furious Wall staff. Ellie spots a motorcycle amits the the discord. She grabs my hand and we make a run for it! She hops on the bike and tells me to hold on just before driving it off the edge! She laughs and whoops with such excitement as we hit the snow. I can't help but do the same as I hold on to her.</p><p>Before I get too distracted, I tell her I need to stop the Toppats.</p><p>"Why? If we're on the run now, shouldn't we join them?"</p><p>"No. I work with the government."</p><p>She seems to understand and ask where we're heading. I tell her to stop so I can get my scooter. That baby can get us anywhere, even space! I fold it up and give ellie directions to my house, she can park the bike next to the police car. I feel really happy near her, like Charles happy. I'm glad I went through with this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There was only gonna be three chapters but thanks to your ideas and suggestions I'm gonna do more!</p><p>Thanks for that btw like holy crap this is the most popular thing I've ever written (my works aren't very popular).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There it is, the Toppat Orbital Station. It's time to put an end to this! Full steam ahead!</p><p>They start firing at us so I need to act quick. Iron spike ball mode activate! This not only works but we bust right through the wall into a random hallway. Ellie grabs me and makes a run for it before I can really process what's going on. Busting through walls is dizzying ok! Some Toppats start firing at us and Ellie leads me to a weapons closet. We lock ourselves in so we can think of a plan. Why am I always locking myself in rooms?</p><p>I see an N-Zap, perfect! None of the other weapons are really safe to use up here. I tell Ellie to stay close as I open the door and start firing. We book it for the cafeteria and jam the door behind us. It's then I hear a voice yell<br/>"That'll be enough out of you!"</p><p>We turn around to see the Toppat leaders, Reginald and his Right Hand Man, standing in the middle of the room. Reginald has a gun pointed at my chest and the other is holding some kind of… hourglass? Ellie snatches my gun and points it at them.</p><p>"I wouldn't do 'at if I were you."</p><p>She ignores the warning and fires. Next thing I know, RHM is behind her! He knocks her out before I can warn her and he's suddenly back where he was before. How'd he get so fast?! Reginald fires and time slows down.</p><p>What do I do?</p><p>Is Ellie ok?</p><p>Am I ok?</p><p>…</p><p>Something in my mind just snapped. It feels so familiar. I instinctivly make a pose and as time starts up, I catch the bullet! Only it's not me, it's… Reference!</p><p>"Wha-?" Reginald is in utter shock but RHM doesn't seem fazed.</p><p>"I see you also have a spirit. Whatever, yours can't compare."</p><p>Everything feel so clear now. Those fuzzy memories are vivid and bright. Every path, every failure, I can see it all! Is this the cause? Reference. There will be time to think about this later, I gotta focus on not dying!</p><p>"Take him out, Right Hand Man!" Reginald scurries away and leaves his henchman to do all the work. I go for a few punches but they all miss. What?</p><p>"I told you, your spirit can't compare to Bottled Time."</p><p>I've seen this all before. His spirit really does have power over mine. I grab Ellie and tun towards where Reginald went. Not before knocking Bottled Time out of RHM's hands before he can stop me.</p><p>I have a pretty good idea where the little rat is hiding. I bust in and have Reference grab Regi by the neck. No surprise, RHM is already here. He doesn't slow time though, he knows what'll happen.</p><p>"Fire supreme dominance!"</p><p>Reginald had a walkie-talkie and barked orders into it. The name sounded familiar and my heart sank. I threw regi down and used Reference to quickly traverse the station. I tried to get to the control center but I wasn't fast enough. I see out a window, a massive laser hits Earth, hits America.</p><p>"Charles!"</p><p>Charlie, the military, everyone… I don't understand, I did everything I could to help! Ellie is hurt, Charles might by dead, the Toppats won. I've unlocked this power and all it did was hurt everyone! I can't take this! I WON'T take this!</p><p>I close my eyes, fall to the floor, and cry. What else can I do? Even if I stop the Toppats now, the damage has been done. Everthing goes quiet. I would've expected to be captured by now. I open my eyes and… I'm back home?!</p><p>I look around, no Ellie, no Toppats, I'm really home. I notice Reference standing next to me.</p><p>"Henry…"</p><p>I jump a little as he says my name. I forgot he could speak to me. But wait, if he's here than where's Ellie?</p><p>"Ellie is at The Wall."</p><p>Can he hear my thoughts? I guess that makes sense…? My phone starts ringing. It's Charles! I couldn't answer fast enough.</p><p>"Charles, are you ok?!"</p><p>"Yeah Henry I'm fine. Are YOU ok? Listen, I understand you wanna keep me safe but I wanna help you take out the Toppats. We're a team!"</p><p>Wait a minute, this is what he said before… I left to get Ellie…</p><p>"Henry? Henry you there?"</p><p>"Yes Charles I'm here. I'm sorry for running off. I… I need to see you. I'll come back."</p><p>"Actually, things are pretty hectic here, why don't I come to you?"</p><p>"Yes I'd like that."</p><p>I hang up before I start tearing up. I look at Reference confused. What's going on?</p><p>"We've traveled back to before you went to get Ellie. By releasing all the prisoners at The Wall, you freed the Toppat leaders. I wouldn't do it again, but it is good to see you."</p><p>"Should you have… I don't know, deactivated by now or something? Also, I thought we could only travel to different timelines, not travel through time itself?"</p><p>"How do you think you always succeed? How can you see so many failures if none of them happened?"</p><p>I get it, Reference takes me back to before I mess up and I really messed up this time. I hear I knock on the door behind me. Reference disappears and I answer the door.</p><p>"Hey Henry wha-"</p><p>I hug him tight and start crying again.</p><p>"Henry, you ok? What happened?"</p><p>I bring him inside and explain what I'd been through. He looks very concerned by the end.</p><p>"That's crazy… I'm sorry you had to go through that."</p><p>He gives me a warm embrace. I hold him with all the strength I can muster.</p><p>"I don't know what to do. I don't wanna leave Ellie there but I might release the Toppats again. And even if I don't, They still have that laser. I don't wanna lose you!"</p><p>"Hey you're not gonna lose me! I'm here aren't I? You'll think of something, I know it!"</p><p>"…"</p><p>How did all of this happen? I just wanted to save Charles. I didn't want all of this! Charles puts a hand on my back. I looked at him and he gave me a reassuring smile. It made me feel warm and more confident. Maybe there is a way through this without losing anyone. I gave him another hug, this one much lighter and less tear-fulled.</p><p>"Whatever happens, I'm here for you Buddy."</p><p>Charles alway makes me feel better. I know he's always there for me and always does what's right. That's why I'm scared to death of losing him. I know on the station he saved me but I wish it was me that got left behind. Although, I don't think Charles would forgive himself if he couldn't protect me.</p><p>Charles pulls away from the hug and looks at me worried. My expression must've changed while thinking. I can't stand to see him worried or upset so I try to force a smile. It doesn't work. I wanna say something but my words get caught. Eventually I give up and just kiss him. It lasts for a good minute before a pull away a little embarrassed. Charles looks at me with red cheeks and stars in his eyes. It puts a real smile on my face.</p><p>"So… Will you let me help you with the Toppats?"</p><p>After some thought, I say yes. I want to keep him safe but maybe he's safer helping me than being on his own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if Reference doesn't act like a proper stand. I've never watched jojo and the closest thing to a stand i could compare to was a Persona. </p><p>Ok but why do so many people like this? I was just having fun and it kinda blew up (relative to my other works).<br/>I feel like i say this after every chapter but thanks for the support. I really enjoy writing henry stickmin stuff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Is It Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm not sure how I'm gonna explain why, but I plan on having the general extradite Ellie to the states. I know I don't need to explain myself to him but Ellie will probably be confused by a random guy requesting she's sent over and freed. Should I tell her the truth or just let things unfold naturally? I'll probably end up telling her anyways, even if she doesn't believe me. I'm bringing Chalres along to basically ask for me. Considering all the trouble I've cause, the fact that I've sorta insert myself into the military, AND I'm always hanging out with 'Charlie' who he treats like his own son, I get the feeling General Galeforce isn't too fond of me personally.</p><p>"Hey General!" Charles calls out with glee as we enter his office.</p><p>"Ah Charlie! …and Henry."</p><p>I tense up when he looks at me. You think he'd kill me if he found out I kissed Charles yesterday?</p><p>"So General, Henry here has a friend locked up at The Wall and was wondering if you could have her sent here?"</p><p>"Hmm… I suppose I could do that. You did help us with the CCC. A lot of them have been talking about you. They sound pretty scared."</p><p>"What are they saying?" I feel like I need to know. They were saying stuff before about watching me and knowing about the other timelines.</p><p>"You can ask one yourself. We've still got a few in for questioning."</p><p>I nod and he tells me where to go. Charles tags along, he knows as much as I do and we both deserve answers.</p><p>We walk into a room reserved for interrogation. Didn't know there was one here but ok. Inside is a CCC member being guarded by a soldier. Wait I know that soldier, it's Rupert! Anyways, as soon as the CCC guy sees me he starts freaking out. It's kind of unsettling having people look at you like a monster and try to run away. Rupert points his gun and the man stops struggling. It's then that I notices he's in cuffs. Is this even allowed? I walk a little closer but he barks at me.</p><p>"D-Don't come any closer!"</p><p>Ok… I stop right where I am and just get straight to the point.</p><p>"Why are you so scared of me?"</p><p>"The CCC knows you've unlocked Reference. I was told, if I got the chance to talk to you, to tell you to come with us."</p><p>I toss a confused look his way and he elaborates.</p><p>"I'm probably not supposed to be the one telling you this, but you're dangerous! You bring chaos everywhere you go and the multiverse is beyond capacity! We need you to come with us so we can contain you. Those're our orders."</p><p>So I'm some sort of chaotic entity they wanna lock up? Well… I guess they aren't wrong. Me infiltrating one of their bases lead to them being raided and interrogated by the US government, even though it was supposed to be a silent, in-and-out job. If they already know about Reference than they probably know when I've used him. But I'm not TRYING to spread chaos! I couldn't just let Charles die, I had to do something! I didn't mean to turn back time but if that's what it took than I don't regret my actions.</p><p>"Henry?"</p><p>Charles' voice breaks my focus for a moment. I'm not going to lock myself up cause I made a few mistakes. The Toppats are the only problem with this timeline.</p><p>"If I stop the Toppat Clan, with everything be ok?" I ask the man</p><p>"I don't think so. I mean even if the Toppats are gone, the multiverse'll still be over capacity. You'll still cause chaos. If you maybe went back and stopped this timeline from happening or something…"</p><p>Go back? But… </p><p>"NO!" I yell at him. He reels back in horror.</p><p>He's suggesting I go back a kill Charles! Hell no! I don't care some stupid multiverse doesn't like me changing things, I'll never kill my friend to make things 'right'. I storm out, avoiding looking at Charles' face. That yell must've come as such a shock as even Rupert was slightly taken a back.</p><p>"Henry!" Charles calls for me.<br/>Not long after I feel a hand grab my shoulder. I look Charles dead in the eyes and freeze in place. I hate seeing him upset but seeing him dead hurts more.</p><p>"Henry, forget that guy. It's not your fault, you were just trying to help me."</p><p>He gives a nervous yet reassuring smile. I take a deep breath and agree with him. I didn't the right thing. Yes, there are consequences for messing with the timelines but it's not like the world is ending. I smile back to let him know I'm ok.</p><p>"Ya know, we still need to think of a plan to take down the Toppats. Why don't we brainstorm while waiting for your friend?"</p><p>I nod. We gotta think of something that won't involve any death. I can't wait to see Ellie again.</p><p> </p><p>It's been 3 weeks. I can't stop thinking about Ellie. I remember spending all this time with her, stealing with her, loving her, but she doesn't even know me. I forgot all these feelings from other times. I know we married as Toppats but do I feel that way about her now? I'm not sure. In those timelines it was us against the world. We had only each other and understood each other like no one else. I can tell her about the other timelines but I can't tell her all of that! To her I'm a complete stranger. Imagine if I started telling her all this crap, she'd think I'm a creep! I'm overthinking this. I love Charles in this timeline but I love Ellie in another? I shouldn't be thinking about this right now.</p><p>We have a couple plans in place for our Toppat Takedown. I can't wait to get this in motion. I know this will fix things. Once the Toppats are defeated, it'll be like any other timeline with Charles and Ellie at my side. Everything will be fine and even if they aren't, I can just go back and fix it. Right?</p><p>"Henry!" Charles comes running towards me.<br/>"Ellie is almost here!"</p><p>I jump up and run with him to the landing site. The general said if my friend can help, she'll be free from her crimes. Similar to when I helped them way back. We see a helicopter coming in for a landing. Being escorted off was non other than Ellie, looking pleased to be out in daylight. Galeforce introduces himself to her than looks to us.</p><p>"I'm Charles and this is Henry! He got you sent over here."</p><p>I was kinda hoping he wouldn't tell her right away but I guess I have to take credit now.</p><p>"Well thanks! But do we know each other? Are you like a friend of my brother's?" Ellie questions the obvious.</p><p>I had three weeks to prepare my answer yet my mind is a blank. Do I explain everything now or should I ease her into it? How do I even explain the truth in a way that DOESN'T sound completely insane?</p><p>"Uh…" Is all I can muster.</p><p>"He's not very talkative. Uh he said he knew you from the wall and wanted to help you out."</p><p>Thank god for Charles. I tell Ellie that I remembered being locked up with her and tried to organize an escape for her but had to bail. It's not exactly a lie, I just left out the alternate timeline stuff. She seems satisfied with that answer and Charles leads us to our 'plan room'.</p><p>We lay out our scheme to stop the Toppats and let her in on our plans of infiltration, sabotage, what to do if we get caught, emergency bail options, and even what to do in the event the station is about to explode.</p><p>"Wow. You really thought of everything." She remarks, impressed.</p><p>I know the station well since I was the Toppat leader in a few timelines. I remember the layout and functions well enough to know how to get in undetected. Well, kind of undetected. This needs to go just right so no one gets hurt, which is going to be tough. Remembering all these timelines means I have memories of forming bonds with the clan. Even if that shifty little weasel Reginald tried to turn everyone against me, I still can't help be feel a little bad for all I've done to him. We need to get them all back to Earth and arrested, no one needs to die.</p><p>"You ready, Henry?" Charles asks. It sounds like he's repeating himself.</p><p>I must've been a little lost in thought there. I nod and Charles explains how we'll take off tomorrow morning. This will all finally be over soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Is This The End?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, station abound. You like this military prototype? The general said I could use it." Charles' voice comes in through our earpieces.<br/>"Yeah so this is as far as I can go without being detected. How should I send you in?"</p><p>This is it. My heart races as the situation is all too familiar. I think of a few ways to get closer but then my mind flashes with images of failure. I haven't tried these things yet but it feels like I have. I remember one of Charles' plans. The garbage ball!</p><p>"Ok! Put on your spacesuits and hide in this garbage."</p><p>"Wait, really?" Ellie questions.</p><p>"What? It's a good idea, trust me."</p><p>We do as we're told and soon, we're on the side of the station. I start getting flashbacks that tell me I need to think quick before Charles takes any bold action. The knife! I tell Ellie to be ready cause it'll come flying out. She grabs it quick as lightning! Or maybe I'm just slow.</p><p>"Wow, how'd you know about that? Well I guess you probably know from… your thing, Ya know? Well it can cut through any material, just in case you didn't know." Charles seems impressed.</p><p>I cut a small hole in the wall. It's thankfully not enough to register on the Toppat radar. We crawl inside and are met with the reactor. Gravity takes a hold of us and we remove our spacesuits for the time being. I know exactly where things are however, we need to find Sven. He should be in charge and in the head office. If he's not we'll just have to find him. The hardest part of this plan, however, is remaining undetected until then.</p><p>Ellie spots a vent and we crawl through. I'm careful to listen in on any passing conversation for Sven. His accent is pretty distinct so I doubt I'll miss him. We pass over what looks like prison cells. Dave! He might be here!</p><p>"Hold on." I stop Ellie.</p><p>I explain I have to ditch the plan for a moment to look for someone.</p><p>"What? Why didn't you say you knew someone was locked up here?</p><p>"I don't exactly KNOW him."</p><p>"Then why-"</p><p>I break the vent and drop into the room below before she can finish. I don't see him, all the 'cells' are small rooms covered by doors with small, square windows to peak in. I knock on all the doors I pass until I hear a muffled call.</p><p>"Hey! O-Over here!" It's Dave.</p><p>Ellie finally jumps down after me and objects to me trying to break the window. She smashes a small control panel next to the door. There's one next to every door, how did I not notice that? The door slides open and Dave cautiously steps out. Once he's out, an alarm starts to sound! Crap!</p><p>"What's going on?!" Charles calls.</p><p>"Quick, the vent!" Ellie points to our entry point. Unfortunately, the way is quickly blocked by Toppat members. Some loop around and block behind us. They're all pointing guns and I get the feeling we can't distract our way out of this one. Wait… I know what to do!</p><p>"Ellie, fuse with me!" I grab her arm and she looks stunned at first. After a moment, she seems to completely understand and gets into position.</p><p>"Don't worry, Dave. I gotcha!" Ellry picks Dave up and makes a run for it! We knock over anyone in our way with ease. At least until Kabbitz gets in our way.</p><p>"Don't think cause you're a fusion you're getting out of here alive." He taunts.</p><p>We don't want to put Dave in danger with a battle. How do we get passed this guy? I already know what he's capable of… Wait, that's it!</p><p>"I don't understand, why are you doing this?!" We ask in an exaggerated tone.</p><p>Kabbitz begins monologuing about why he joined the Toppats and needs to stop us. While he's not looking, we run off. He can never resist over explaining himself like he's in an anime or something.</p><p>Once we lost everyone, we unfuse. Dave seems to have a lot of questions but we don't have time for that. I drag him by the hand as we make a break for the head office, it's not too far from here. We bust in and I jam the door behind us. Ellie knocks the gun out of Sven's hand before he can fire. She picks it up and is ready to fire at him.</p><p>"Sven!" I jump in and move the gun as she fires. It thankfully misses him.</p><p>"What are you doing? I wasn't gonna kill him!"</p><p>"I know but we don't have to hurt him."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Burt! Come in Burt!" Sven calls through a walkie talkie.</p><p>We hear footsteps quickly approach the door. Ellie smacks the device out of Sven's hand, grabs him around the neck, and points the gun to his head. Dave runs behind me, I assume, for safety. Toppats come running in, guns drawn. They quicky let them down when the see Sven captured. I make a call in to Charles that we have the leader captured. Ellie than makes the same announcement over Sven's walkie talkie.</p><p>"We have them in our hands. Which plan do we take?" Ellie asks me.</p><p>My plan is to have them all surrender. They get in their escape pods, land in the US, and get arrested. For some reason, I'm having second thoughts. I cared for these people in another time. But I shouldn't care for them now. I give Ellie the orders and she demands the Toppats abandon the station immediately. I tell her that Dave is coming with us as well as Sven. She nods and Sven groans.</p><p>Toppat escape pods go flying toward Earth. Some of them are gonna land in inconvenient places. No doubt some will be just out of reach enough to allow them time to run off. The important thing is they won't in space anymore. Charles comes by and picks us up. We tie up Sven while he yells at us. I assume the bits in Swedish are curse words but even if they aren't, he's not saying anything pleasant. We tape his mouth to shut him up.</p><p>Dave seems a bit out of it, I guess the whole situation is a lot to take in. Charles and Ellie ask about him, Ellie not too pleased I almost failed the mission to save him. I tell them he's an old acquaintance, which isn't true. We only got to know each other in one timeline and that one ended in a Toppat civil war. Dave looks at me confused as I'm technically a stranger to him. I doubt he remembers me as a prisoner and I'm pretty far from the jewel thief that lost him his job. I tell everyone that I'll explain later but I dread for later to come.</p><p>I'm surprised how well things ended considering the set back. As awful as it sounds, I was expecting something to go terribly wrong. Ellie and Charles are chatting as we make our way back to base. Dave is quiet, Sven wants to yell some more but can't, and I take the time to breath. I feel like I've done nothing but stress and plan and freak out over my weird new powers. We did it though, we made it through and the Toppats are essentially done for. The wave of relief overwhelms me and I get sleepy. I try not to fall asleep but next thing I know, Charles is waking me up and we're back at base.</p><p>The general thanks us for our work. Ellie is given an official pardon, Sven is taken away, and Dave is given some care and questioned about what happened to him. This feels like some sort of happy ending until the general says this.</p><p>"Unfortunately, most of the Toppats got away. We'll have to hunt them down and we could use you for that, Henry."</p><p>It's not good that the Toppats got away but the idea of helping hunt them down gets me excited. It feels almost nostalgic in a way. I agree to help, which pleases the general. I kinda hoped I'd get a break after all this but I'm more than happy working along side Charles.</p><p> </p><p>I ask Ellie to meet me in private, I need to come clean. I begin to explain that I had her extradited on more than just being my cellmate.</p><p>"I'm gonna sound crazy and I don't expect you to believe me." I begin.</p><p>I tell her of my power and the memories I have of her. She looks at me in disbelief.</p><p>"That's… A lot to take in."</p><p>I want to prove it's all true so I strike a certain pose and Reference appears behind me. He's only there for a few seconds though. I guess I'm still getting the hang of this. Ellie is in shock. I tell her about my spirit and how he makes it all possible.</p><p>"So wait, you can basically time travel? Why not just go back in time and stop the Toppats from forming or something?"</p><p>"It doesn't work like that."</p><p>"How DOES it work?"</p><p>"I don't fully know. I've only gone back when something bad has happened."</p><p>"Something bad?"</p><p>I fall silent. I start remembering all the times I've gotten her hurt or killed. I don't wanna tell her that but more out of not wanting to think about than wanting to protect her.</p><p>"Henry?"</p><p>"Death."</p><p>It's all I say but it's enough for her to understand. Even after stopping the Toppats, I'm still worried about the future and messing with the past. I don't feel good. I should but something just feels… wrong.</p><p>"Hey guys! …uh, is this a bad time?" Charles walks in with Dave close behind.</p><p>"No. Come in." I say. "There's something I need to tell you all."</p><p>I explain to Dave everything I told Ellie and begin talking about my worries. I also apologize for getting Dave fired twice. </p><p>"That was you?!" He says in shock.</p><p>"Henry it'll be ok. We'll get the Toppats and-"</p><p>"I don't WANT to get the Toppats!" I cut Charles off.<br/>"I still have memories of leading them, of us being a family."</p><p>"But those are other timelines, not this one." Ellie argues.</p><p>"Yeah. They don't know you as their leader, you're their enemy." Charles agrees with the argument.</p><p>"I know, it's just… It's like arresting old friends. I know them and so much about them. They don't remember but I do. It's just hard to remember a world where we got along and ruin their lives."</p><p>This power is starting to feel more and more like a curse. Why do I have to care so much? Why do I feel awful no matter who I side with? I wish we could all get along, as naive as that sounds. I feel tears well up and fall down my face. Why am I so sad? Sure, it sucks I have to pick sides but shouldn't I be happy that no one died? Shouldn't I be happy to have two good friends and Dave here to comfort me? Why do I feel so… alone?</p><p>I feel arms wrap around me. Charles and Ellie are hugging me and telling me it's ok. Dave speaks up too.</p><p>"I know you got me fired but you did save. I don't really understand what's going on but if it makes you feel better, you saved my life! I don't know what the Toppats planned for me but I've been locked up for months. You didn't have to risk your life for me so thank you."</p><p>The loneliness I felt slowly fades. I feel a familiar warmth, like when Charles smiles. Only this warmth was double that. I put an arm around each of them, I love them so much. It doesn't last too long as I remember something important.</p><p>"Dave! I need to show you something." I get up and gesture for him to follow me.</p><p>I lead him where some soldiers are chatting off duty, my friends also followed me.</p><p>"Ruppert?" Dave spots his old ally.</p><p>"Dave?!"</p><p>Dave runs to Ruppert and hugs him. He's quickly pulled away and held by the shoulders.</p><p>"Davey I haven't seen you since you got fired! What happened to you?!"</p><p>"Well I took a job as a museum security guard but then I got fired. Again. Then the Toppat Clan took me and kept my imprisoned ever since. I don't even know what I did! Henry saved me though."</p><p>Ruppert looks at me surprised. I give him a thumbs up and he turns to his army pals. He introduces them and while they and Dave are talking, he walk up to me.</p><p>"Thank you, Henry. I thought you were just a no good criminal looking to get on the government's good side. I was wrong, you brought my Davey back."</p><p>Your Davey? I say thanks and don't question. He returns to his pals and Charles seems impressed with me.</p><p>"He smiled, Sincerely! He never smiles! You really did him a favor, Hen!"</p><p>It does feel good to help and make up for the trouble I've caused. Ellie suggests we all hang out and get to know each other better. Honestly, I can't think of anything more pleasant right now.</p><p> </p><p>We go back to Charles' house and talk over dinner. It's peaceful, which at this point, feels foreign to me. It feels good, I feel... wait...<br/>I look up from my plate and time is frozen. Everything is grey and still. The only thing moving is me and Reference.</p><p>"This happily ever after won't last." Reference speaks.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"What are you going to do?"</p><p>"I can't go back. I don't wanna lose this."</p><p>"You're going to anyway."</p><p>"Could we, I don't know, erase another timeline? What about when Charles died, that timeline doesn't need to exist!"</p><p>"You can't erase it, It has to erase itself. You tried to stop it and that lead you here."</p><p>"I am not letting him die!"</p><p>"This timeline is unstable. The more you do, the closer you push it into forcing a reset. There are timelines where you have your friends. We can go there now and avoid the pain or we can go once everything starts to fall apart. Either way, we have to go."</p><p>"I didn't fight just to lose everything I worked for! Are spirits even supposed to argue with their users?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Just unfreeze time."</p><p>"I didn't freeze time. Time here will start to freeze and break until there is nothing left."</p><p>I notice black spots all around the room. Like small openings into a massive void that surrounds us. I feel uneasy, weak, dizzy.</p><p>"This isn't happening." I tell myself. "Why didn't you warn me?"</p><p>"You hadn't awakened me. Our full power had not, and still hasn't been, fully realized."</p><p>My vision starts to blur. I feel so lightheaded... I... I think I'm gonna be sick.</p><p>Uuuhhhhh... I puke right next to me and here Ellie call out.</p><p>"AH gross!"</p><p>"Henry! Are you ok? It wasn't my food, was it?" Charles asks me worried.</p><p>I look up and everything is back to normal, as if nothing happened. I still feel sick though. Was it just fever dream or something?</p><p>"Why don't you go lay down?" Ellie suggests.</p><p>I do as she says without question. I lay down on Charles' couch and stare at the ceiling. <br/>I'm not leaving any of this behind.<br/>I fought so hard to make everything right.<br/>I'll die here if that's what it means to stay.<br/>I love them too much to let them be erased.<br/>I wouldn't want to live knowing I let them be erased anyways.<br/>I don't care if the universe says we can't exist.<br/>At least I'll die happy knowing I did everything right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The End</p><p> </p><p>I might do something like this in the future but this particular fic has finally come to a close. <br/>Thank you for all the ideas and support, it means a lot! Even if this is just a dumb fanfic, I really enjoy creating something that people like!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>